createacryptidfandomcom-20200214-history
Rome the Gnome
Rome the Gnome is a sneaky little cryptid elf or goblin thief that dwells in mountains and in the forests surrounding them, and is associated with wisdom, smithing, mining, crafting and most importantly: cash stealing. Rome is also sometimes described as short and scary, but appears much neater once you get closer to him, if you even can. Rome apparently came to our planet thousands of years ago from another world rather than being a cryptid from Earth. Description Ever since Rome came to Earth, tales of dwarfs continued to be told in the folklore of areas in Europe where Germanic languages are spoken. Today Rome appears commonly around woods and mountains where he lives all around the world. When no one is around, he can be found on the streets picking up coins and lost valuable items, but most commonly can be found only in hillside and mountainside locations filled with trees where people are mostly absent, since his status as a cryptid must stay just that: cryptid. Sightings In 1138, It was reported that a "dwarf who called himself Rome the Gnome" was captured in the cellar of a German monastery. He is a very short sack of thievery indeed and speaks in a highly-pitched voice with many German and Danish remarks. He was tied up briefly to the rope that slackened to see what he would do. He returned to the cellar where he was found and there raised a stone on the ground and disappeared through a tunnel where nobody was able to follow him. The mysterious tunnel was reportedly sealed with a Nordic cross. In 1635, Hans Krepel saw Rome the Gnome near Saalfeld and had a chat with him. For some reason or maybe just because of that, he was killed soon after. On August 18, 1644, Kürfurst Johann Georg II caught Rome near Chemnitz (today, Karl Marx Stadt). Rome tried to steal a wallet and a bag of jewels near it and replace it with some poo near Saalfeld in 1662. Rome later dwell in a cellar in Lutzen, and was observed several times in 1665 before disappearing. A year later, Rome was observed near Dresden. Rome was spotted once again stealing stuff in Torgau on March 13, 1669. On December 22, 1954, in Venezuela, Gustavo Gonzales and Jose Ponce encountered Rome stealing some coins on a hunting trip in the Amazon forest. It is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Trivia *One of Rome's special abilities is rumoured to be his powers to teleport into the unknown, under the wandering stars he'll grown, by himself but not alone! He asks no one! And his ties are severed clean. Less he has the more he gains, off the beaten path he reigns! *Rome the Gnome once wrote a letter to the authorities who saw him, saying he is not a thief unlike how most people portray him - he doesn't steal, he just picks up and takes random valuable items on the floor for himself because he found them there. Category:Humanoids Category:Create-A-Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Goblins Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:North America Category:South America Category:Cougar's creations Category:Greedy cryptids Category:Aggressive Category:Urban Monsters